<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>42 часа до правды. Сиквел "SUNLIGHT TWINS" by Inanna1</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29065872">42 часа до правды. Сиквел "SUNLIGHT TWINS"</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inanna1/pseuds/Inanna1'>Inanna1</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>SUNLIGHT TWINS [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Chinese Actor RPF, Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BJYX | Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan | Sean is Real, M/M, Rating: NC17, БоЧжань, Убийство, городская проза, групповой секс, детектив, расследование, романтика</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:48:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,068</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29065872</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inanna1/pseuds/Inanna1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Близнецы Ван участвуют в съёмках детектива. Им предстоит выступить в роли блюстителей правопорядка и расследовать убийство, а ещё отвести подозрение от близкого человека.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan, Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan | Sean, Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan/Wang Yi Bo, Ван Ибо/Сяо Чжань/Ван Ибо</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>SUNLIGHT TWINS [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2132466</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>42 часа до правды. Сиквел "SUNLIGHT TWINS"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>– Так, послушай-ка, Бо, прекращай париться! Гэ точно плевать, какой длины у тебя волосы, – Ван Сянкон резко остановился в шаге от двери в квартиру, заглянул в хмурое лицо брата.</p><p>– Ты о чём, Кон? Я же ничего не говорил, – Ван Ибо недовольно цыкнул, опустил взгляд в пол, уставился на собственные кроссовки. Недавно купленные, с зелёной полосой на чёрной ткани, они выглядели сильно изношенными.</p><p>«Кроссы надо новые покупать. Чёрт, даже обувь не выдерживает такую нагрузку», – он досадливо поморщился.</p><p>Сегодняшний день у него не задался с самого утра. Сперва он вылил на себя обжигающе горячий кофе, но не ошпарился: успел отскочить в сторону. Хотя с паникой Сяо Чжаня справиться оказалось сложнее. Только звонок менеджера отвлёк внимание того, сорвал на работу, иначе пришлось бы Ибо ползти в больницу «исцелять ожог немедленно!».</p><p>«Гэ чудо», – уголки губ Ибо сами собой приподнялись в улыбке. Беспокоящийся об их здоровье Сяо Чжань был настоящим сокровищем.</p><p>Ибо<a href="#_ftn1" id="_ftnref1" name="_ftnref1">[1]</a> и Сянкон до сих пор периодически сомневались, не спят ли и не видят ли общий на двоих сон? Их возлюбленный, смысл их жизни – Сяо Чжань – оказался совершенством во всём.</p><p>«Хотя это не отменяет того факта, что меня обкорнали откровенно неудачно», – в лазурную фантазию Ибо ухнули крупную бочку дёгтя. Пусть для роли, пусть по причине «надо», его превратили в какого-то гопника всего лишь неудачной причёской. И это был только финал сегодняшнего эпичного дня.</p><p>После кофе случилась полоумная фанатка, прыгнувшая ему на шею. Девушка умудрилась его даже поцеловать. Ибо не стёр дезинфицирующими салфетками собственные губы только из-за своевременного вмешательства брата. Сянкон просто отнял у него пачку салфеток и сунул в лицо смартфон с фотографией улыбающегося Сяо Чжаня. В следующее мгновение Ибо целовался уже с телефоном. Сянкон же под шумок выпроводил из гримёрной «на 10 минут отдыха» весь стафф. Это время близнецы потратили с толком и любимым именем на стонущих губах. К сожалению, так случалось часто в последнее время. С возлюбленным они виделись всё реже, хотя жили под одной крышей, а колом стояло всякий раз, стоило только обожаемому профилю попасться на глаза.</p><p>После девушки, салфеток и приятного «второго завтрака» наступила очередь особенно капризного «звёздного» фотографа. Женщина с видом «глубокого профи» вышагивала по студии и наставляла на «путь истинный», кажется, даже тени на стенах. За полуторачасовую съёмку она совершенно измотала нервы близнецам. Сянкон держался до последнего и продолжал улыбаться, а Ибо плюнул на весь реальный мир и отправился в НЕреальный. Там хотя бы Сяо Чжань был рядом с ними и позволял ласкать его гибкое тело везде, где им хотелось.</p><p>– Бо, у тебя на лице мысли написаны! Хе-хе! – Сянкон прыснул со смеху, покачал головой. – Потерпи, гэгэ скоро приедет домой и не только оценит твою новую причёску, но и...</p><p>– ... если опять убитым вусмерть не будет, – Ибо тяжело вздохнул.</p><p>Так тоже случалось всё чаще. Популярность Сяо Чжаня росла в геометрической прогрессии, а вместе с ней уменьшалось свободное время айдола. Сейчас с трудом удавалось выкроить восемь часов в сутки для здорового сна, о нежностях же и говорить не приходилось. Близнецы печалились, но просить о внимании к себе не решались. Сяо Чжаню нравилось быть в центре, нравилось преодолевать всё новые рубежи на пути становления селебрити. Он развивался и совершенствовался день ото дня: горел и искрился. Близнецы особенно любили его такого.</p><p>Некоторое время назад Сяо Чжань предложил соединить их в одну группу, но Главные идею не оценили. В студии ответа однозначного не дали, но обещали «подумать». Сяо Чжань и Ибо в тот момент сильно расстроились, а Сянкон только заговорщицки ухмыльнулся. В общем, до сих пор КОМБО и Сяо Чжаню приходилось работать порознь и только мечтать об общей на троих сцене.</p><p>– Ну, братишка, быть вместе можно не только под прожекторами. Разве же нам дома плохо втроём? – Сянкон на мгновение стиснул его запястье и отпер дверь в квартиру. – Думаю, мы можем позволить себе выходной завтра. Чжань-гэ тоже попросим остаться с нами. В конце концов, он только вчера вернулся со съёмок. Надеюсь, ему разрешат отдохнуть денёк.</p><p>– М-г-м, давай попросим, – Ибо закрыл за собой дверь, ненадолго прижался к брату. Вдруг захотелось тепла. На людях в последнее время они старались особенно не ластиться друг к другу, потому Ибо чувствовал себя одиноким.</p><p>Их собственная популярность давно вышла за рамки танцевального дуэта КОМБО. Всё чаще близнецов приглашали в дорамы и короткометражки. Рекламные контракты множились, кажется, исключительно на десятки. Как-то незаметно для самих себя они даже петь стали со сцены. Но всё это было лишь фоном. YNT стоически «отрабатывал» их в качестве актёров. Предложения сыпались на головы близнецам пачками. Однако им, по сути, было безразлично, что играть, если там не было Сяо Чжаня. Сянкон от их общего с Ибо имени отказывался от ролей, ради которых пришлось бы надолго покидать возлюбленного, хотя на последнее подобное предложение они как раз-таки согласились с определёнными оговорками.</p><p>Детективный сериал предполагали снимать в соседней провинции. Десять эпизодов длительностью по шестьдесят минут обещали рассказать историю весьма неоднозначного убийства. У главных персонажей, роли которых предложили близнецам, оказались нестереотипные образы. Потому Сянкон и Ибо дали добро. Правда тут же пришлось согласиться с ещё несколькими «небольшими неудобствами», как выразился директор фильма. Снимать картину собирались в течение полутора месяцев без возможности отлучиться с места съёмок. А ещё близнецам полагалось сменить имидж.</p><p>Сянкон новую стрижку принял без проблем и только улыбался краснеющей парикмахерше, когда та несмело отрезала длинные светлые локоны. Ибо же пришлось нелегко. Ему нравилось, как нежно возлюбленный касался его волос и запускал в них пальцы. Теперь же его волосы торчали во все стороны «ёжиком» и никак не давались в укладку.</p><p>«Чёрт, как вообще такое может нравиться?!» – Ибо стукнулся лбом о плечо брата. Он понимал, что выглядит смешно и меньше всего хотел услышать шуточки или подколы, пусть даже «добрые и любящие» от брата или Сяо Чжаня. Сянкон, умница, его новую причёску решил не комментировать, но в сознательности и милосердии Сяо Чжаня Ибо отчего-то сомневался. Всё казалось, что его привлекательность с него срезали вместе волосами.</p><p>– Всё будет хорошо, Бо. Не накручивай себя, – Сянкон потёрся о его макушку щекой, поймал ладони в свои. – Ты выглядишь необычно, но по-прежнему чудесно.</p><p>– Гэ точно не оценит, но ведь ничего не скажет! – Ибо было совершенно плевать на плаксивые интонации в голосе. В этот момент ему было жалко себя.</p><p>– Это всего лишь волосы. Они очень быстро отрастут, – Сянкон потянул брата за собой. – Тебе же понравилась роль, так? Ты же хочешь её сыграть?</p><p>– Ты же всё знаешь сам. Зачем спрашиваешь? – Ибо насупился, но за братом последовал послушно.</p><p>– Потому и спрашиваю, что знаю, – Сянкон лучисто улыбнулся. – Персонаж написан прямо с тебя, точно ты был рождён, чтобы сыграть эту роль. Ты потрясающе смотришься в униформе и белом халате.</p><p>– На тебе форменный китель тоже неплохо сидит, – Ибо отразил улыбку брата. – И роль особенно подходит.</p><p>– А-г-а! – Сянкон хихикнул. – Видел лица авторши и сценаристки, когда мы выползли из костюмерной?</p><p>– Они, кажется, призраков собственной истории увидели, – Ибо покачал головой.</p><p>Этот эпизод завершил их рабочий день. Близнецы отправились домой отдыхать, а весь руководящий состав фильма, похоже, намылился напиться. Собственно, повод оказался достойным: они нашли НАСТОЯЩИХ персонажей будущего шедевра кинематографического искусства. Директор даже, кажется, собрался прикупить дополнительный стеллаж для наградных статуэток.</p><p>– Эй, а это разве не обувь Чжань-гэ? – Ибо краем глаза заметил кожаные ботинки Сяо Чжаня. – Он же сегодня утром в костюме уходил?</p><p>– О! – Сянкон замер в шаге.</p><p>Близнецы мельком переглянулись и ринулись в гостиную:</p><p>– Чжань-гэ, ты дома?</p><p>О том, что Сяо Чжань мог отдыхать, и им не стоило кричать, близнецы не подумали.</p><p>– Я тут! – со стороны дивана раздался совершенно убитый голос.</p><p>– Гэ! – Сянкон с размаху приземлился рядом с Сяо Чжанем, а Ибо остановился в последний миг. Он вдруг вспомнил, как выглядел.</p><p>– Ибо, не парься, я уже всё видел, – Сяо Чжань уставшие глаза под линзами стильных очков даже не открыл, но улыбнулся мягко и протянул ему руки.</p><p>– Что видел? – у Ибо дыхание перехватило. Сяо Чжань выглядел измотанным, выжатым, как лимон, но усталость ничуть не уменьшила свет этой улыбки.</p><p>Серый строгий костюм-тройка сидел на нём, как влитой, подчёркивал стройную фигуру и изящный образ, а золочёная оправа очков ещё больше усиливала эффект.</p><p>– Кон прислал селфи, да и в вейбо тонны фоток, – Сяо Чжань всё ещё тянулся к нему. Не требовал, но просил к себе в объятия. Приглашал.</p><p>– Когда успел?! – Ибо испепелил взглядом хитрющую ухмылку брата и с благодарным вздохом отдался в любимые руки.</p><p> Сяо Чжань не позволил ему сесть рядом, усадил к себе на колени, прижался тесно, вдохнул глубоко.</p><p>– Привет, – в его голосе слышалась ласка.</p><p>– Привет, гэ, – Ибо почувствовал, как напряжение этого дня растворялось, дурное настроение – тоже. Даже причёска больше не казалась настолько плохой.</p><p>– Ты сегодня рано, – Сянкон втиснулся в их объятия, приладил голову на плечо Сяо Чжаня, подставил лицо под лёгкий поцелуй.</p><p>– Отменили совещание в студии, – Сяо Чжань чуть сместился. Теперь получилось одновременно крепко обнимать за талию Ибо и дотянуться губами до вздёрнутого носа Сянкона.</p><p>– Здорово, – Ибо позволил себе расслабиться в любимых руках. Пусть сидеть, как маленький, на коленях Сяо Чжаня было неудобно и как-то стыдно, он бы ни за что не слез.</p><p>– Будешь елозить, прогоню, – Сяо Чжань выдохнул ему в затылок. – У меня сил нет с вами сегодня играть, парни.</p><p>– Тогда давай не будем играть? – Сянкон поддел пальцами «ёжик» на загривке брата. – Сделаем всё серьезно? Хи-хи.</p><p>«Провокатор со стажем», – Ибо хохотнул. Сянкон, казалось, совершенно не умел нормально разговаривать. Каждое его слово или действие были просчитаны и служили конкретным целям.</p><p>Вот и сейчас реакция Сяо Чжаня оказалась ровно такой, какую ждали. Он сперва угукнул, соглашаясь, но сразу после уткнулся носом ровно туда, где только что были пальцы Сянкона.</p><p>У Ибо вздох сорвался, когда непривычно обнажённой кожи коснулись тёплые губы. Сяо Чжань его поцеловал раз, другой. Видимо, показалось мало: следом за губами по «ёжику» прошёлся язык.</p><p>– Удобно, – довольный выдох прозвучал в унисон с хихиканьем Сянкона.</p><p>– Я не сомневался, что ты оценишь, хе-хе, – Сянкон потеснил брата на коленях Сяо Чжаня, прижался сильнее.</p><p>– Ты меня слишком хорошо знаешь, – Сяо Чжань притянул его ещё ближе, поцеловал в висок. – Тебя целовать теперь тоже удобнее.</p><p>Сянкон сверкнул глазами. Ему-то как раз новая причёска очень нравилась. Длинные волосы за прошедшие годы изрядно надоели. Он знал, что поклонницы на простынях комментариев в вейбо оплакивают его (и Ибо) локоны, зато теперь парни совершенно преобразились. На его вкус, так было лучше.</p><p>«Давно пора было радикально измениться», – Сянкон поймал губы любимого поцелуем, приник жадно.</p><p>– Не думаю, что мне идёт такая причёска, – Ибо скользнул ниже, уселся на диван между ног Сяо Чжаня. – Слишком коротко.</p><p>– Ты же любил экспериментировать со стилем, Бо. Что-то изменилось? – Сяо Чжань не позволил ему отстраниться, притянул к груди.</p><p>Ибо на мгновение задумался. Действительно, с момента знакомства с Сяо Чжанем настолько кардинально он ещё ни разу не менял свой облик. А ведь раньше и месяца не мог провести в одном образе. Постоянно хотелось чего-то нового. Сейчас же всё было иначе...</p><p>– Бо почему-то уверен, что ты его разлюбишь, если он изменится, гэ, – Сянкон заблаговременно вцепился в футболку брата, чтобы тот не сбежал в смущении. – Вразуми его, пожалуйста.</p><p>– КОН! – Ибо вскинулся, просверлил в ухмыляющейся физиономии брата приличную дырку. – Кто тебя за язык тянет? Всё не так.</p><p>«Чёрт, Чжань-гэ решит, что я стал...» – его сердце опасно дрогнуло.</p><p>– Ты прекрасен, Бо, – Сяо Чжань не дал ему закончить глупую мысль. – Любым прекрасен. Вы оба настолько привлекательны, что мне иногда дышать сложно.</p><p>Взгляд Сяо Чжаня сиял искренним восхищением.</p><p>– А мы и вовсе не дышим, когда ты рядом, – Ибо повернулся за поцелуем. Чувствовать ласку, нежность этого человека стало жизненной необходимостью. Ровно также, любить Сяо Чжаня превратилось для него в острую потребность. Без Сяо Чжаня его мир не существовал.</p><p> – Дышите, пожалуйста, ха-ха, – Сяо Чжань рассмеялся ему в губы. – Если вы задохнётесь, что прикажете делать мне? Я же без вас не смогу.</p><p>– Без нас и не надо, Чжань-гэ, – теперь уже Сянкон целовал любимые губы. – Мы всегда будем вместе.</p><p>– Именно, – Ибо довольно облизнулся. Вкус девичьего поцелуя наконец исчез с его губ. Теперь он чувствовал только поцелуи возлюбленного.</p><p>– Кстати, гэ, а ты видел, что нашего Бо сегодня...</p><p>– КОН!! – Ибо дёрнулся, как от удара.</p><p>Иногда способность брата угадывать (читать?) его мысли напрягала.</p><p>– Заткнись немедленно! – послевкусие поцелуя Сяо Чжаня на губах смазалось.</p><p>– Что случилось? – Сяо Чжань удивлённо вскинул брови. Во взгляде появилось беспокойство.</p><p> – Всё хорошо, – Ибо пихнул брата, чтобы помалкивал.</p><p> – Да-а, с ним «всё хорошо», – коварная улыбка Сянкона была способна свести с ума армию фанаток, если бы тем посчастливилось её увидеть. Однако такую улыбку Сянкон показывал только двум самым любимым на свете людям.</p><p> – Бо, Кон, – голос Сяо Чжаня прозвучал строго, – рассказывайте!</p><p>Обычно мягкий и заботливый, Сяо Чжань становился напористым и беспокойным, когда речь заходила об их безопасности или здоровье. Эти темы казались особенно болезненными. Сяо Чжань порой реагировал излишне остро.</p><p>– Чжань-гэ не стоит беспокоиться, ничего серьёзного не случилось, – Ибо попытался отползти в сторону от Сяо Чжаня.</p><p>Ему не позволили. Сяо Чжань держал крепко:</p><p>– Это я уже понял, а НЕсерьёзное что случилось?</p><p>– Ничего, – мир Ибо вдруг схлопнулся до гулкого удара сердца о рёбра и пристального взгляда кофейного цвета глаз.</p><p>– Сянкон? – Сяо Чжань взгляд от его лица не отрывал, но вопрос адресовал не ему.</p><p>– Пусть Ибо сам расскажет, если захочет, – голос Сянкона послышался будто издали.</p><p>– Ван Ибо? – бровь Сяо Чжаня приподнялась.</p><p>– Гэ, правда, ничего такого... – Ибо замялся. Перед этим человеком в такие моменты он всегда робел.</p><p>Почему? Вопрос на миллион, ведь Сяо Чжань не был ни резким или жестоким, ни строгим или язвительным. Просто признаваться в том, что его сегодня...</p><p>– ...фанатка поцеловала, – губы озвучили мысль раньше, чем он успел себя остановить. Оттого дыхание замерло в его горле, а сердце ухнуло в пятки.</p><p>Со стороны Сянкона послышался нервный смешок, а Сяо Чжань по-прежнему удерживал его лицо крепко, не позволял отвернуться или отстраниться.</p><p>– Вот как?..</p><p>Простая фраза прозвучала негромко, но эффект вызвала невообразимый. Ибо почувствовал, как взрывается голова. Сяо Чжань глядел на него мягко, но в глубине этого взгляда полыхал огненный гейзер.</p><p>– Гэ, это вышло слу... – Ибо неосознанно начал оправдаться.</p><p>– И что? Понравилось? – вкрадчиво поинтересовался Сяо Чжань. </p><p>– Нет, конечно. Я просто не ожидал. Она выскочила из толпы... </p><p>– …внезапно, – Сяо Чжань улыбнулся одними губами. – Как и все они. А ты наверняка подумал, что девушка оступилась и поддержал её?</p><p>– Я... да... – врать или даже лукавить Ибо не умел. Промолчать на вопрос Сяо Чжаня ему тоже никогда не удавалось.</p><p>– О, чудесно, – Ибо почувствовал, как напряглись пальцы Сяо Чжаня на его подбородке. – Воспитанный мальчик. И что же было дальше?</p><p>– Я её оттолкнул, – Ибо чувствовал себя в ловушке, а Сянкон, судя по всему, не собирался ему помогать.</p><p>«Паршивец! Если бы смолчал, Чжань-гэ бы не узнал об этом инциденте!» – Ибо попытался взглянуть на брата. Не получилось. Отвести взгляд Сяо Чжань ему не позволил.</p><p>– Гэ бы всё равно узнал... Помнишь, сколько там было фанаток? Фотки уже в вейбо, – Сянкон вновь услышал его мысли, однако теперь его голос прозвучал сочувствующе и чуть виновато.</p><p>– Надеюсь, с девушкой всё хорошо? Ты же не был с ней груб? – Сяо Чжань их небольшого диалога будто не услышал. Тёмные глаза по-прежнему сверлили Ибо внимательным взглядом.</p><p>– Нет, Лю Чан оказался рядом... – Ибо почувствовал резь в глазах. В случившемся не было его вины, но именно провинившимся он себя и чувствовал. Это было странно.</p><p>– Замечательно. Надо будет поблагодарить его за расторопность, – Сяо Чжань внезапно выпустил его из захвата, чуть отстранился, прикрыл глаза и тихо выдохнул.</p><p>Теперь Ибо напугался ещё сильнее. Сянкон – тоже.</p><p>– Гэ! Ничего не было! Честно! Она едва коснулась Ибо! – Сянкон заторопился.</p><p>– После я умылся! – Ибо не помнил, когда делал вдох последний раз. – Сразу как макияж сняли!</p><p>– А ещё до этого он салфетками...</p><p>– КОН! – Ибо крупно вздрогнул.</p><p>– Салфетки тоже поучаствовали в поцелуе? – губы Сяо Чжаня искривились в слабом подобии улыбки.</p><p>«Они тоже касались твоих губ?» – Ибо расслышал вопрос именно так: понял верно. Чувство вины усилилось. Он не желал касаться кого бы то ни было, кроме Сяо Чжаня или Сянкона, но раз за разом получалось так, что его руки и даже губы ощущали прикосновения посторонних.</p><p>– Да, – Ибо сник. Оправдаться ему было нечем.</p><p>– Гэ, это же всего лишь салфетки, – Сянкон попытался смягчить атмосферу, но внезапно оборвал фразу на половине. – Бо едва в кровь губы не стёр после того поцелуя. Только твоя фотка смогла немного...</p><p>– Договаривай, – теперь Сяо Чжань требовательно смотрел уже на Сянкона.</p><p>«Чёрт, пропади всё!» – Ибо закусил губу. Они с братом или Сяо Чжань имели полное право на ревность, но только ревновать-то было совершенно бесполезно! Ни он сам, ни Сянкон, ни Сяо Чжань не могли быть постоянно вместе, оберегать и защищать друг друга, потому каждый такой случай казался чуть ли не катастрофой. Чем ближе к близнецам был Сяо Чжань, тем острее ощущались их общие эмоции.</p><p>– Потом мы подрочили на тебя! Целых десять минут облизывали телефон и мечтали прикоснуться к тебе так, как сейчас, почувствовать тебя близко! – Ибо резко обернулся, уставил на Сяо Чжаня открытый, обнажённый взгляд.</p><p>Оправдать себя он ничем не мог, изменить случившееся – тоже. Даже девушку осуждать не получалось: она следовала за своими желаниями. Наоборот, Ибо порой завидовал такой искренности. Сам-то он или Сянкон не могли прилюдно поцеловать или хотя бы обнять возлюбленного.</p><p>– А почему же не позвонили? Почему не разрешили посмотреть на вас? – в этот раз Сяо Чжань улыбнулся по-настоящему: тепло и нежно, а ещё чуть обиженно.</p><p>– Пха-х, и что бы мы сказали, гэ? «Эй, Чжань-гэ, мы тут собрались подрочить на тебя, поулыбайся нам в камеру, пожалуйста?» – Сянкон сдавленно хмыкнул.</p><p>– Хе-хе, звучит неплохо, – Сяо Чжань просиял и вновь прижал к себе близнецов. – Простите, никак не могу совладать со своей ревностью. Стоит увидеть толпы фанаток, сразу хочется вас запереть где-нибудь и никому не показывать. Оставить только для себя.</p><p>– У нас то же самое, Чжань-гэ. Только ещё хуже, – Ибо, наконец, выдохнул. Напряжение отступило. – Мы тебя почти не видим в последнее время.</p><p>– Неужели? – Сяо Чжань тихонько рассмеялся, легко поцеловал Ибо. – Я вот вас вижу почти каждую минуту.</p><p>– А? Где это? – под лаской Ибо совершенно размяк, даже, кажется, соображать перестал.</p><p>– Ну, рекламных постеров и роликов нам мало, гэ, – Сянкон, в отличие от брата, понял возлюбленного сразу. – Нам всегда хочется тебя рядом. Настоящего тебя, а не нарисованного.</p><p>Он потянулся за своей порцией поцелуев. Надолго припал к любимым губам.</p><p>– Чжань-гэ у нас один, и он только наш, – Ибо с удовольствием считал довольные вздохи брата и Сяо Чжаня. Тот целовался с упоением, но не голодно. Казалось: смаковал вкус каждого прикосновения губ. </p><p>– А вы – только мои. Мои без остатка, – Сяо Чжань подцепил зубами нижнюю губу Сянкона.</p><p>– Не сомневайся в этом, гэ, – фразу Ибо выдохнул шёпотом. Голос внезапно куда-то пропал.</p><p>– И не думал, – Сяо Чжань сверкнул на него глазами, притянул ближе.</p><p>Новый поцелуй длился всего мгновение, но показался вечным. Ибо со вздохом приоткрыл губы, позволил горячему языку проникнуть внутрь. Вдруг стало стыдно за собственные сухие и чуть потрескавшиеся губы (экзекуция антибактериальными салфетками не была напрасной, но скорее навредила, чем облегчила ситуацию).</p><p>Сяо Чжань же неудобную шероховатость, видимо, не почувствовал. Он неровно выдохнул и привлёк его ещё ближе. Тёплую ладонь Ибо почувствовал на своей шее.</p><p>– М-м, гэ-э, – жаром мгновенно налилось под тесными джинсами.</p><p>– Завтра же у вас выходной? – Сяо Чжань чуть отстранился, облизал его губы, будто смазывал собственной слюной трещинки и сухость.</p><p>– Да, – Сянкон мгновенно оказался рядом, втиснулся в объятия. – Лю Чан написал?</p><p>– Ничего подобного, – Сяо Чжань качнул головой. – Просто я на завтра всё отменил, надеялся, что и у вас так же.</p><p>– У нас выходной, – у Ибо кружилась голова. Настолько счастливым он себя чувствовал только рядом с возлюбленным и братом.</p><p>– Чудесно, – Сяо Чжань ухмыльнулся. – Тогда мы можем не сдерживаться.</p><p>– Что ты имеешь в виду? – Сянкон с интересом разглядывал посеребрённые пуговицы на жилете Сяо Чжаня, касался их кончиками пальцев, но не торопился расстёгивать, будто отсрочивал, откладывал удовольствие.</p><p>– Ничего и всё сразу, – Сяо Чжань загадочно сверкнул глазами.</p><p>– Мне нравится, как это звучит, – Ибо откинул голову на плечо возлюбленного, подставил шею под ласковые руки и губы. Он откровенно просил ласки и ничуть не смущался.</p><p>– И ты готов принять любое моё решение? – Сяо Чжань себя ждать не заставил. Теплые поцелуи согрели изгиб шеи.</p><p>– Готов. Ведь это ты, Чжань-гэ, – Ибо чуть улыбнулся. Посторонние мысли из его головы испарились. Остался только Сяо Чжань и брат.</p><p>– Тогда, Бо, я тебя хочу. Позволишь же? – горячий поцелуй остался на мочке его уха, а вибрация мелодичного голоса проникла, казалось, глубоко внутрь, отозвалась сладким спазмом.</p><p>– Позволю? Тебе не надо спрашивать. Я весь твой, – Ибо поймал любимые губы поцелуем, выпил судорожный вздох Сяо Чжаня.</p><p>– Тогда и я, пожалуй, возьму своё, – смешок Сянкона растворился в странном шуршании.</p><p>– Конечно, – это Сяо Чжань произнес в губы Ибо.</p><p>– Ты для нас привёз подарки, гэ? – голос Сянкона прозвучал удивлённо. – Точно не ошибся отделом в магазине, когда выбирал?</p><p>«Что там?» – Ибо до ужаса не хотелось отрываться от Сяо Чжаня, но справиться с собственным любопытством оказалось сложнее. Сянкона трудно было чем-либо удивить. Он, казалось, знал всё на свете и ко всему был готов.</p><p>«Ко всему, кроме Чжань-гэ», – Ибо довольно хмыкнул.</p><p>– Ты о чём? – Сяо Чжань перевёл совершенно пьяный взгляд на Сянкона и немедленно рассмеялся. – О! Точно! Ха-ха-ха.</p><p>– Что такое? – Ибо непонимающе моргнул. Сянкон не просто улыбался, а откровенно лыбился, рассматривая пару вызывающих чёрных ажурных колготок.</p><p>На красно-белой упаковке длинноногая модель демонстрировала замысловатый узор плетения. Тонкие пальцы легко касались стройного бедра с кружевным цветком. На оборотной стороне та же девушка в притворной стыдливости прикрывала ровный шов на чёрном ажуре.</p><p>«*лять», – Ибо мысленно выругался, но сам не понял причину. Он вроде бы разозлился из-за такой находки, но, с другой стороны, Сянкон заговорщицки сверкал глазами на Сяо Чжаня слишком уж очевидно. </p><p>– Совершенно забыл о них! – Сяо Чжань покраснел излишне густо. – Сегодня снимали сет для Roseonly, так что мне всучили «подарок для возлюбленной». Ха-ха! Я пытался отказаться, но Яо Линь порекомендовал взять и после выбросить, если мне не пригодится. Иначе мы могли обидеть менеджера студии или же нарваться на ещё более нелепый презент. Там, кстати, ещё должен быть набор косметики и конфеты. Букет роз я уже поставил в вазу. Он в кухне.</p><p>– Значит, там ещё и косметика есть? – Сянкон сунул любопытный нос в ярко-красный пакет, выудил небольшую коробочку с нарисованными алыми розами. – Так, и кому же ты собрался вручать такой подарок, если сразу его не выкинул и не передарил?</p><p>– Кон! А-ха-ха, – Сяо Чжань потянулся отнять колготки и косметику, но Ибо мешал. – Это всё ерунда! Никому не собирался дарить. Просто не нашёл времени выкинуть. Вы единственные, кто у меня есть. Мне никто другой не нужен! Ха-ха.</p><p>Он пытался за смехом скрыть смущение, но делал только хуже. Улыбка Сянкона обратилась коварным оскалом, а Ибо стоически пытался не рассмеяться. В голове вдруг возник яркий образ накрашенного Сяо Чжаня в чёрных ажурных колготках, стыдливо прикрывающего...</p><p>– Бо! Кон! Немедленно прекращайте! – в возгласе Сяо Чжаня послышалась откровенная паника. – Я не стану это надевать!</p><p>– Ну, гэ, нельзя же добру пропадать, – Сянкон округлил глаза, вкрадчиво пояснил: – Раз подарили, надо же воспользоваться. Не стоит такой красоте пропадать.</p><p>– Вот сами и надевайте! – Сяо Чжань попытался ссадить Ибо с колен, выбраться из явно чешущихся рук близнецов от греха подальше. Видимо, желания Сянкона и Ибо даже для него оказались очевидны. – На вас они всяко лучше будут смотреться!</p><p>– Чжань-гэ, колготки-то одни, а нас двое, – Ибо поймал одну с братом волну. Тот вновь опустился на диван и принялся поглаживать бедро Сяо Чжаня. – Нам же их не поделить.</p><p>– И не надо! Выкиньте их нафиг! – Сяо Чжань вновь попытался отстраниться. Не получилось.</p><p>– Раз ты не выкинул их сам, гэ, кто мы такие, чтобы от чужих подарков избавляться? – это Сянкон жарко выдохнул в лицо возлюбленному. – Ручаюсь, твои ножки подлиннее будут, чем у этой девицы.</p><p>– Не хочу проверять! – раз сбежать из хватки близнецов не получилось, Сяо Чжань решил спастись закрытыми глазами.</p><p>– Зато мы хотим, гэ, – Ибо провёл рукой вдоль второго бедра возлюбленного. Он УЖЕ видел чёрные кружева на этих ногах.</p><p>Стройные, сильные, ноги Сяо Чжаня были прекрасны. Они совершенно не походили на женские, но чуть подрагивающие мышцы, длинные стопы и широкие коленные чашечки под ажурной тканью даже в его воображении выглядели преступно привлекательными.</p><p>«Почему мы раньше не попробовали?» – рот Ибо наполнился слюной. До дрожи захотелось облизать, проследить языком каждый цветок на колготках, украшающих любимые ноги.</p><p>– Парни, не надо! – это Сяо Чжань почти выстонал. – Не на мои махровые кегли натягивать эластичные колготки!!</p><p>– А-ха-ха, уже не отвертишься, гэ, – Сянкон откровенно заржал, только смех прозвучал неровно.</p><p>– Если так хочется, давайте на кого-то из вас их наденем? Ваши ножки намного стройнее и привлекательнее моих! – Сяо Чжань попробовал найти компромисс в сложившейся ситуации. Не получилось даже этого.</p><p>Ибо добрался до пуговиц на серых костюмных брюках: «Проклятие. Почему я никогда не замечал, насколько привлекательными выглядят прямые линии и полоски на одежде?» У него острым спазмом прострелило поясницу. Отглаженные стрелки на серых брюках в его сознании превратились в чёрные швы на колготках.</p><p> «Хочу это увидеть», – Ибо сполз ниже: припал губами, поймал зубами тонкую складку на ткани.</p><p>– БО! М-м, – Сяо Чжань крупно вздрогнул.</p><p>– Не отвлекайся, гэ, – Сянкон с почти издевательской ухмылкой оторвал корешок упаковки колготок.</p><p>– Кон, ты невыносим! – Сяо Чжань сдавленно застонал.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Сяо Чжань терялся в ощущениях. С одной стороны, ему было невозможно стыдно даже думать о том, чтобы напялить на себя женские колготки: «Тем более настолько вульгарные!» С другой, он едва не кончал от взглядов близнецов. Сянкон и Ибо смотрели на него настолько голодными глазами, что собственное тело едва ли ему подчинялось.</p><p>Несколько последних недель выдались совершенно адскими. Работы было столько, что уделить достаточно внимания возлюбленным почти не удавалось. Видимо, в этом крылась причина той безумной жажды и возбуждения, что сковывала его тело сладким предвкушением.</p><p>Если уж говорить откровенно, ему было безразлично, что и как с ним сделали Сянкон и Ибо, лишь бы они позволили их коснуться. Он так соскучился по ощущению абсолютного счастья и изнеможению, бессилию, слабости в теле после их сладострастных утех!</p><p>«Плевать. Будь, что будет», – Сяо Чжань позволил поволоке затянуть взгляд. Чувствовать горячее дыхание Ибо на своей ширинке и не кончать при этом – задача практически невыполнимая, но он держался.</p><p>– Иди ко мне, – Сяо Чжань притянул к себе Сянкона, мягкие губы со смешком открылись ему на встречу, приняли поцелуй с удовольствием.</p><p> «Негодяй!» – улыбаться в поцелуе оказалось сложно, но ему уже было на всё плевать. Если Сянкон и Ибо хотели видеть его в этих дурацких колготках, то он...</p><p>«Проклятье! Как нелепо!» – Сяо Чжань представить себе подобную картину не мог. Он всё-таки до мозга костей был мужчиной. Пусть его красили для сцены порой излишне ярко, женскую одежду и, тем более, колготки он ни разу не надевал.</p><p>«Неужели им такое.... м-м-м!» – мысль Сяо Чжаня оборвалась. Вдох обратился судорогой:</p><p>– Бо-о-о! О боги!</p><p>– Нравится, гэ? Вот так, наслаждайся, – Сяо Чжань почувствовал горячие ладони Сянкона на своей груди, его дыхание – на пульсирующей вене на шее. В то же время губы Ибо тесно сжимали напряжённый член Сяо Чжаня, согревали вязкой влагой.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Сянкон расстегнул жилет возлюбленного, втиснул ладонь между пуговиц рубашки. Безошибочно нашёл тёмный сосок. Тело Сяо Чжаня он знал даже лучше, чем своё. Ласкать его и нежить давно вошло в привычку.</p><p>Ибо не отставал. Он осторожно оттянул ниже ткань трусов Сяо Чжаня и влажным движением языка вернулся назад, к возбуждённой головке.</p><p>Сяо Чжань сдавленно застонал, откинул голову на спинку дивана:</p><p>– Да. Так хорошо.</p><p>«Будет ещё лучше, – Ибо тихонько хмыкнул. Вобрал глубоко в рот напряжённый член. – Ещё немного постони для меня, гэ». Он чуть сжал губы, прошёлся языком по пульсирующей жилке.</p><p>– Бо хорошо тебя ласкает, Чжань-гэ? – Сянкон жарко шептал на ухо Сяо Чжаню, в то же время его пальцы мяли и перекатывали затвердевшее навершие соска между подушечками.</p><p>– Хорошо. Очень хорошо! – протяжный стон сорвался у любовника с губ.</p><p> Ибо почувствовал тёплую ладонь на своей шее. Сяо Чжань будто просил взять его ещё глубже, пропустить до самого конца.</p><p>«Только не кончай пока, гэ», – Ибо расслабил горло, с удовольствием выполнил просьбу возлюбленного.</p><p>Сяо Чжань немедленно задохнулся.</p><p>– Какой ты красивый сейчас, Чжань-гэ, – Сянкон искренне восхитился откровенностью эмоций на любимом лице.</p><p>– Бо, Кон... ох! – крупная дрожь сотрясла тело Сяо Чжаня, его пальцы впились в короткие волосы Ибо.</p><p>«Всё для тебя», – Ибо чуть поморщился от неприятных ощущений, но не отстранился. В глотку упиралась воспалённая возбуждением головка. Чувствовать её и понимать, что это он доставляет такое удовольствие Сяо Чжаню, было приятно.</p><p>– Бо... я сейчас кончу! Отпусти! – Сяо Чжань взмолился. – Не хочу так быстро!</p><p>– Да, быстро сегодня не надо, Чжань-гэ, – Сянкон языком собрал стон с любимых губ.</p><p>«Хорошо», – Ибо услышал верно. С сожалением он выпустил горячий член изо рта, но не удержался от жаркого поцелуя, когда ствол потянулся к нему, просясь обратно.</p><p>– Какой развратный, гэ, – Ибо поцелуями вернулся к животу Сяо Чжаня, слегка прикусил кожу.</p><p>Ему очень хотелось продолжить начатое, хотелось почувствовать вкус удовольствия любимого человека. Но планы на сегодняшний вечер у них обозначились грандиозные, а увидеть смущённого Сяо Чжаня в потрясающе откровенных колготках хотелось не меньше, чем всего остального.</p><p>– Ты потрясающий, гэ, – Ибо содрогнулся всем телом. Стоило только представить ТАКОГО Сяо Чжаня, его собственное возбуждение готово было тут же расплескаться.</p><p>– Хочу тебя, – Ибо протиснул ладони под поясницу возлюбленного, заставил чуть приподняться.</p><p>– И я, Бо... – Сяо Чжань с трудом разорвал глубокий влажный поцелуй с Сянконом, шалыми глазами взглянул вниз. – Хочу вас обоих. Сейчас же.</p><p>– Всё будет, Чжань-гэ, – ладонь Сянкона помогла стянуть брюки с бёдер возлюбленного. Дальше Ибо справился сам. Серая ткань упала куда-то за угол дивана, туда же полетели чёрные носки. Следом отправились трусы. Их Ибо до последнего не хотел снимать, но воображение подначивало. Чёрный ажур не давал покоя.</p><p>– Кон, поможешь мне? – Ибо широко улыбнулся, вытянул узорную ткань из упаковки.</p><p>Колготки оказались достойного качества и действительно очень привлекательными. Женские ножки в них смотрелись бы обворожительно, но вот к случаю Сяо Чжаня больше подошло бы слово «шикарно».</p><p>– Бо, Кон, не надо... – Сяо Чжань смотрел на близнецов с откровенной мольбой. Густой румянец украшал его щёки яркими пятнами.</p><p>Ибо поцеловал чуть подрагивающую коленку возлюбленного, огладил сильное бедро:</p><p>– На тебе они будут смотреться во сто крат лучше, чем на любой девушке, Чжань-гэ.</p><p>– Даже не сомневайся в этом, гэ, – Сянкон ясной улыбкой поддержал брата, сполз к нему на пол.</p><p>– Парни... – Сяо Чжань болезненно застонал и откинулся на диван, расслабился. Он будто отдал себя им в руки, позволил делать с ним всё, чего души близнецов желали.</p><p>А они желали сладострастных удовольствий.</p><p>– Хи-хи. Когда-нибудь одевал колготки, Бо? – Сянкон прошёлся языков под коленкой Сяо Чжаня, сорвал его глухой стон, лукаво взглянул на брата.</p><p>– Нет, конечно. Но, думаю, ничего сложного в этом нет, – Ибо, всецело разделяя настроение брата, отзеркалил его улыбку.</p><p>Вдвоём им удалось достаточно быстро справиться с капризной тканью. На стопы, щиколотки, икры Сяо Чжаня ажур лёг ровно. Лишь в одном месте пришлось поправлять шов.</p><p>Икры Сяо Чжаня покрывала довольно густая растительность, но под плотными кружевами она совершенно потерялась. Ткань, словно вторая кожа, обхватывала ноги.</p><p>– Чистый восторг! – Сянкон припал губами к крупному цветку на щиколотке Сяо Чжаня.</p><p>– Да. Очень красиво! – Ибо не отставал. Он целовал красивый изгиб икры.</p><p>– Я сейчас от стыда сгорю!! – Сяо Чжань дышал рвано и от каждого прикосновения к своей коже вздрагивал, будто его током било. Зато гордо стоячее напряжения выдавало его с головой.</p><p>– Ты врёшь, Чжань-гэ, – Сянкон дотянулся до пульсирующего и слегка покачивающегося члена, провел по нему кончиками пальцев, забрал с головки крупную каплю.</p><p>Сяо Чжань зашёлся в стоне.</p><p>– Не отвлекайся, Кон, – Ибо дрожал от возбуждения. Его собственный пах почти взрывался. Стояло так, что было больно. Но освобождать себя от одежд он не спешил. Сейчас важнее было осуществить безумную фантазию.</p><p>– Бёдра у Чжань-гэ гладкие. Кожа такая нежная, – Сянкону приходилось не легче. Его возбуждение жёстко топорщилось под тканью плотных джинсов и просилось на волю.</p><p>– Совершенные! – Ибо целовал каждый сантиметр кожи Сяо Чжаня, пока тянул колготки вверх, а после продолжал целовать уже через ажурную ткань. Чувствовать на языке её шероховатость было неописуемо возбуждающе.</p><p>– Это даже не эротика, гэ. Это чистое порно! – Сянкон откровенно залип на особенно крупном кружевном цветке. Тот удобно примостился у самого паха Сяо Чжаня и отказывался растягиваться в какую-либо сторону.</p><p>– Вау! – у Ибо вырвался судорожный вздох.</p><p>Руки близнецов сами собой потянулись выше, подлезли под ягодицы возлюбленного, слегка приподняли.</p><p>– Стойте, парни! Уже хватит! Хватит!! – Сяо Чжань отчаянно дёрнулся в их руках. – Только на ноги достаточно! Не надо ваше!</p><p>Напрасно он столь яростно сопротивлялся. Эффект оказался совершенно противоположным ожидаемому. Ибо и Сянкон задохнулись. Кровь ударила им в голову. Губы близнецов прихватили тот самый крупный ажурный цветок на колготках, а ладони со звучным шлепком натянули резинку колготок до самой талии.</p><p>– А-А-а-х! – Сяо Чжаня тряхнуло так, будто в него молния угодила. Болезненно напряжённый член плотно прижался к животу.</p><p>– Боги... – Сянкон не удержался, потянулся выше, поймал губами напряжённые яички возлюбленного, вобрал глубоко в рот.</p><p> – Чжань-гэ! – пальцы Ибо сжали бедро под колготками, а его горячий рот впился в подрагивающий член Сяо Чжаня.</p><p>– Тесно. Так тесно! – Сяо Чжань постанывал и выгибался под ласками, елозил и приподнимал бёдра, точно просился выпустить его.</p><p>– Потрясающе, Чжань-гэ! Ты лучше всех! – Сянкон захлёбывался слюной. Скоро колготки в паху Сяо Чжаня совершенно промокли, но всё равно казалось мало. Сянкон вылизывал и прикусывал каждый кружевной цветок и старался протиснуться сквозь ткань, почувствовать языком горячую кожу.</p><p>Ибо тоже себя почти не помнил. Он то жадно припадал к болезненно напряжённой головке Сяо Чжаня или к пульсирующему стволу, то ловил спазмы мышц плоского живота. Светлая кожа сквозь чёрную ткань казалась ещё привлекательнее. Стоны возлюбленного слышались ещё слаще.</p><p>«Мешает!» – Ибо сперва попробовал рукой оттолкнуть в сторону мешающую рубашку и костюмную жилетку Сяо Чжаня, но после сдался.</p><p>Они с братом оказались настолько поглощены идеей с колготками, что совершенно позабыли об остальной одежде на возлюбленном.</p><p>– Гэ, хочу тебя коснуться везде, – Ибо заторопился. Возбуждение туманило разум, руки сводило мелкой дрожью. Но пуговицы, наконец, поддались.</p><p>В следующий момент жадные губы нашли напряжённый сосок. Сяо Чжань с протяжным стоном выгнулся ему навстречу.</p><p>– Бо, Ибо! М-м-м, – тёплые ладони до поры мяли и комкали диванные подушки, а теперь опустились на его спину.</p><p>– Какой сладкий, Чжань-гэ, – Ибо поочередно высвободил плечи и руки возлюбленного из одежд, отшвырнул ненужные тряпки в сторону.</p><p>– Ибо! Поцелуй.. н-г... поцелуй меня! – Сяо Чжань привлёк к себе ближе, жадными губами нашёл его рот. Едва они слились в поцелуе, Сяо Чжаня вновь тряхнуло. Послышался звук разрываемой ткани.</p><p>– Ого! Рисунок отпечатался, – голос Сянкона замер на восторженном выдохе. – Очень красиво. </p><p>Ибо тоже хотел полюбоваться, но его не отпустили. Сяо Чжань вцепился в него, удержал поцелуй и всем телом подался вниз:</p><p>– Ох! М-н-г... </p><p>Ибо даже пришлось согнуться в три погибели. В этот момент он поздравил себя с тем, что обладал гибкостью танцора. Глубоко и влажно целоваться, когда тебя тянут всё ниже, а губы размыкать нельзя, не слишком удобно.</p><p>– Вот так: самое то! – довольный смешок Сянкона объяснил многое.</p><p>Ибо удалось рассмотреть всё в деталях только в самой нижней точке. Сяо Чжань поясницей и спиной лежал на диване, а его колени удобно устроились на плечах Сянкона.</p><p>Тот с довольными стонами и влажным причмокиванием вылизывал член возлюбленного сквозь крупную дыру в ажуре. Одной ладонью Сянкон мягко поглаживал ягодицы Сяо Чжаня через ткань колготок, а другой массировал и разрабатывал тугое колечко мышц.</p><p>– О-р-р-н-г-х, – глухой рык сорвался с губ Ибо. Под ширинкой вмиг стало влажно. От такого зрелища он едва не кончил.</p><p>– Бо, Ибо! Скорее, иди ко мне! – Сяо Чжань тянул его ближе. – Я уже скоро... н-г! Но не хочу... так...</p><p>– А как надо, Чжань-гэ? – Ибо утонул в совершенно шалом взгляде Сяо Чжаня. – Скажи, я сделаю, как скажешь!</p><p>– Хочу тебя! М-м-м... ты же позволил... ну же! – Сяо Чжань комкал его футболку, тянул вверх, будто упрашивал поскорее снять, а сам при этом содрогался и откровенно постанывал. Бессвязные охи и судорожные «Кон, потише...» определяли, насколько ему хорошо в этот момент.</p><p>– Да, сейчас, – Ибо рванул с себя футболку, плюхнулся на диван, попытался сорвать джинсы с бёдер и едва не свалился на пол.</p><p>Вырвавшееся на свободу возбуждение прошило его сознание бешеной пульсацией, поясницу свело длинной судорогой:</p><p>– Р-р-г-х.</p><p>Ощущения были столь острыми, что у него перед глазами потемнело. Не кончил он только потому, что требовательная горячая ладонь прижала основание его члена. Другая ладонь скользнула к ягодицам.</p><p>– Нет, не кончай пока, Бо... м-м. Я хочу... ох! Кон, не кусай!.. тебя, – Сяо Чжань приподнялся на локтях, тянулся к нему. – Хочу кончить в тебе, Бо.</p><p>– Гэ... – Ибо забыл, как дышать. Его сердце билось где-то в горле. – Что мне?..</p><p>– Ко мне... ух!.. иди ближе! – Сяо Чжань последний раз дёрнул его и опал обессиленный.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>Сянкон наслаждался ласками. Он упивался вкусом, запахом, стонами возлюбленного. Таким открытым, доступным, распалённым, страстным Сяо Чжаня он давно не видел. Каждое их соитие Сянкон помнил во всех деталях, Сяо Чжань неизменно был великолепен. Но сегодня всё ощущалось по-новому.</p><p>«А ведь всего-то добавили колготки!» – Сянкон выслушал очередное «не так сильно, Кон» от Сяо Чжаня и сделал ровно наоборот.</p><p>Сперва его губы, после – зубы сжали нежную кожу у основания члена. Тот откликнулся немедленно. Белёсая капля дополнила небольшую лужицу на животе Сяо Чжаня.</p><p>«Да, гэ. Тебе хорошо», – Сянкон с трудом удержался от желания слизать следы удовольствия с чёрных кружев, ведь сам уже давно был на пределе. До боли хотелось вставить, проникнуть глубоко в дырочку возлюбленного, почувствовать его жар и тесноту.</p><p>Ширинка джинсов уже не просто скрывала его колом стоячий член, а откровенно издевалась и комкала его напряжение. Сянкон не сдержался – его рот наделся на возбуждение Сяо Чжаня, вобрал в себя до упора. В тот же момент длинные пальцы Сянкона скользнули внутрь колечка мышц Сяо Чжаня, погладили и мягко надавили на сосредоточение удовольствия. Сяо Чжань в ответ сдавленно вскрикнул и толкнулся глубже ему в глотку.</p><p>«Не кончай пока, гэ», – Сянкон расслабил горло, убрал напряжение, прошёлся, лаская, языком по яйцам Сяо Чжаня и только после этого выпустил член изо рта.</p><p>От открывшейся картины его собственные яйца зазвенели, а член, показалось, порвал, наконец, жёсткую ткань джинсов. Терпеть больше сил не осталось. Его брат, Ибо, сотрясался всем телом и жмурился так, словно не желал больше видеть реального мира. Он с трудом удерживал собственное тело на весу. Вены на его ногах и руках вздулись. Красные пятна покрыли его щёки, но ни единого стона не срывалось с прикушенных губ.</p><p>Сяо Чжань крепкими руками удерживал его за ягодицы и целовал, ласкал, вылизывал глубокую ложбинку между ними.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>«*лять. Твой язык, гэ! Не надо!» – ему хотелось кричать, но он сдерживался. Ему хотелось сбежать, но его держали крепко. Ему хотелось большего, но Сяо Чжань медлил. Ибо давно потерял равновесие и балансировал на мягких подушках дивана невероятным образом. Он боялся даже лишний раз шевельнуться, чтобы не упасть на возлюбленного, не придавить его своим весом. Сяо Чжань же откровенно наслаждался его скованным, смущённым удовольствием.</p><p>Язык, зубы, пальцы, ладони возлюбленного Ибо ощущал на своих ягодицах. Посмотреть назад он не мог, да и смущением застилался взгляд, потому ощущения казались ещё острее.</p><p>Сяо Чжань далеко не в первый раз ласкал его так. Но в этот раз всё было иначе. В первый для Ибо раз Сяо Чжань был нежным и боялся навредить. В последующие соития страсть накрывала их с головой. Сегодня же виноваты в фееричных эмоциях оказались чёрные ажурные колготки.</p><p>– Бо, сможешь меня оседлать?.. м-м-м.. Я не могу... н-г.. двигаться сам, – горячий язык выскользнул из Ибо, прошёлся лаской по коже, прикусил небольшую родинку на левой ягодице.  </p><p>– Попробую, гэ, – Ибо попытался пошевелиться. Сведённые напряжением мышцы мгновенно огрызнулись острой болью.</p><p>«Завтра всё будет болеть», – Ибо по-глупому счастливо улыбнулся.</p><p>– Бо, иди сюда. Вот так, с коленей, – Сянкон подал ему руку, помог переместиться.</p><p>– Да, – Ибо откровенно переполз (Боги, он больше никогда не будет использовать это слово!) по дивану, перекинул ногу через талию Сяо Чжаня. Чувствительность возвращалась в ноги медленно, в мышцы будто тысячи игл вонзились.</p><p>– Вот так: медленно, – Сянкон положил ладони между лопаток брата, помог ему устроиться. – Постарайся держаться на коленях.</p><p>– П-понял, – Ибо чувствовал пульсирующую плоть возлюбленного у своих ягодиц. Безумно хотелось ощутить её внутри себя, насладиться твёрдостью. Но всё никак не удавалось сесть удобно. Удовольствие от него ускользало. Потому жалобный всхлип сорвался с губ.</p><p>– Бо, Кон, идите ко мне! – Сяо Чжань потянулся к нему за поцелуем, ворвался в рот с жадным причмокиванием. – Кон-м-м!</p><p>Сладкий протяжный стон любимого Ибо выпил прямо с губ.</p><p>Сянкон тоже чуть переместился – придвинулся ближе, прижался пахом к ягодицам Сяо Чжаня.</p><p>Он поймал возбуждение возлюбленного, направил его в тело брата и одновременно вошёл сам. Стоило только его члену проникнуть в жаркое нутро, Сяо Чжань пронзительно вскрикнул, Ибо глухо зарычал, да и сам Сянкон едва с ума не сошёл от острых ощущений.</p><p>Сдержаться стало совершенно невозможно. Они потерялись в удовольствии. Замереть, позволить себе почувствовать друг друга настолько близко? Немыслимо. Эту миссию они провалили все вместе.</p><p>Первые движения вышли у них рваными и смазанными. Каждый стремился глубже почувствовать другого. Но очень скоро темп выровнялся. </p><p>Сянкон крепко вцепился в бёдра Сяо Чжаня: разрывал пальцами уже и без того истерзанный ажур и с каждым толчком вгонял себя глубже, вжимался до упора. Он чувствовал, как его сердце бьётся где-то за пределами тела. Всякие разумные мысли растворились во влажных звуках.</p><p>Ибо тоже не отставал. Он, наконец, сумел найти точку опоры на краю дивана и теперь наслаждался каменной твёрдостью возлюбленного внутри себя. Ибо раз за разом поднимался на коленях, чуть отстранялся, чтобы в следующее мгновение с силой опуститься вниз, насадиться на возбуждённый член ровно тем местом, где острее всего чувствовалось удовольствие. Внутри него жглось и горело, отчего становилось ещё лучше.</p><p>Удовольствие Сяо Чжаня отдавалось спазмом в его собственный член. Ибо прикусывал губы, но больше не стыдился собственных стонов, а ещё жадно вглядывался в искривлённое наслаждением лицо возлюбленного.</p><p>Сяо Чжань кричал почти в голос, но в криках этих едва ли можно было что-то понять.</p><p>Любовники всё наращивали темп и упивались острыми ощущениями. Оттого всё закончилось достаточно быстро. Первым в удовольствие сорвался Сяо Чжань. С протяжным стоном он вцепился в бёдра Ибо и толкнулся глубже.</p><p>Горячий поток в тот же миг опалил сведённые наслаждением стенки. Перед глазами Ибо ярко полыхнуло. Он почти подпрыгнул на кровати и буквально растёкся на Сяо Чжане. Плоть любовника вошла в него на максимальную глубину, а сильнейший оргазм взорвал звёзды под закрытыми веками. Сладострастный стон выпили любимые губы. Сяо Чжань принял его наслаждение, как своё.</p><p>Сянкон тоже торопился. Удовольствие скомкало его лишь с малым опозданием.  Тугое колечко мышц Сяо Чжаня сжало его плоть до боли, закинутые на талию ноги в напряжении раскинулись шире. Сянкон утонул в возлюбленном. Его собственное удовольствие больше напоминало бурлящий фонтан, а финальный спазм удовлетворения отразился не только в поясницу, но пронзил насквозь всё тело, растёрся ожогами от ковра на коленях.</p><p>«Завтра будет всё болеть», – счастливая мысль скользнула в затуманенное сознание Сянкона и тут же развеялась.</p><p>А из мира троих «завтра» испарилось. Оставалось только сейчас.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Когда любовники застыли в неге удовлетворения, так и не удосужившись расцепить объятия, прозвучал тихий голос:</p><p>– Бо, Кон, скажите, сценарий фильма уже утвердили? – Сяо Чжань слова растягивал, словно те давали ему с трудом.</p><p>– Да. Финальное чтение было сегодня, – Ибо удобнее расставил ноги на диване. Он даже и не думал слезать с коленей Сяо Чжаня.</p><p>– Даже с примеркой костюмов завершили, – Сянкон завис в странной позе, но выглядел при этом крайне довольным. По всей видимости, полулежать на спине брата и ногах возлюбленного ему было удобно. Голову свою Сянкон умостил в подставленную раскрытую ладонь Сяо Чжаня.</p><p>– А что с актрисой на ведущей женской роли? Не видел объявления в официальных источниках, – Сяо Чжань выглядел утомлённым, но удовлетворённым. Оттого близнецам сделалось предельно хорошо. Их вечер начинался занимательно.</p><p>– Её ещё подыскивают, – Сянкон потёрся лбом о кожу любовника и блаженно выдохнул. – Отсматривали уже седьмую кандидатку, но директор и авторша не дают добро.</p><p>– Понятия не имею, чего им надо? – Ибо безразлично пожал плечами. Кого изберут на женскую роль ему было всё равно, ведь единственную «опасную» для них с братом сцену – поцелуй – они потребовали убрать из сценария. Им, после ряда сомнений, пошли навстречу.</p><p>– Почему интересуешься, гэ? Неужели хочешь кого-то пригласить к нам в пару? – Сянкон равнодушием брата не обладал, потому поднял заинтересованный взгляд на Сяо Чжаня. Вовремя, он успел оценить очень нежную и чуть смущённую улыбку возлюбленного.</p><p>– Ничего подобного. Просто появились кое-какие соображения, – Сяо Чжань слегка качнул головой.</p><p>– Поделишься? – Ибо, чутко поймав общее настроение, тоже взглянул на возлюбленного.</p><p>– Не сейчас, Бо, Кон, – Сяо Чжань поочерёдно подтянул их к себе и поцеловал. – Это ещё стоит обдумать.</p><p>– Хорошо… Понятно… – близнецы ответили в унисон, что неудивительно, ведь в этот момент разделяли одни эмоции и чувство абсолютного счастья на двоих.</p><p> </p><p><a href="#_ftnref1" id="_ftn1" name="_ftn1">[1]</a> Как и в первой части фф, опускаем повторяющиеся фамилии у близнецов. Оставляем из только там, где положено по этикету.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>